


we only have each other

by toblave (orphan_account)



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Incest, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering, it's 2 am you know what time it is. angst and incest time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/toblave
Summary: Anna wants.She wants to know she isn't alone. She wants to know that her sister still loves her. She wants Elsa to know that, despite everything,shestill does.





	we only have each other

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me for any mistakes it's 2 am and also just forgive me

Anna wants.

She wants to know she isn't alone. She wants to know that her sister still loves her. She wants Elsa to know that, despite everything, _she_ still does.

Anna remembers the beautiful green light of the night sky coming through the window of their bedroom, remembers waking her sister so they could sneak away and play, to pretend for a moment that they were somewhere magical together. Childhood memories shouldn't be so bittersweet, she thinks. She's still young but she looks back on those memories as if she has nothing else. Although they're hard to recall and sometimes confusing, they're all she has.

Anna remembers the morning she heard her parents had died. She remembers the cold and familiar absence of her sister, how when she ran to her she wasn't there, as always sealed away behind her impenetrable bedroom door. She remembers wanting, more than anything, to know she wouldn't have to handle this by herself.

She stood between her parent's gravestones, alone, and mourned. What could she have possibly done to her sister that would keep her away from her own parents' funeral, just to avoid Anna?

Two years have passed since that day, and Anna can count on one hand the times she has seen her sister's face.

Anna tries so hard. She doesn't know what she did to push Elsa away, but she's lost count of the times she's stood at her sister's door, her forehead pressed to the cool wood, and apologized. How she would talk until her voice cracked, how her sister's voice inspired so much hope in her, hope that she might one day forgive her, even if it was only telling her to go away.

Her sorrow is beginning to turn cold and bitter, but she does her best to keep herself from it, to keep trying. She knows she can only keep trying.

Anna watches from the end of the hall as her sister's bedroom door opens, just a crack, allowing a sliver of light to spill out. She holds her breath as the door opens wide enough to let her sister through, and her heartbeat is deafening as she watches Elsa carefully close the door behind herself. Elsa soon disappears down the other end of the hall and takes the light of her candle with her, leaving Anna in the dark again.

She knows these halls well enough that she could walk them blindfolded. She might as well be as she makes her way to her sister's door in the dark, carefully guiding her self with a hand on the wall. She lets out a shaky breath as she pushes the door open and slips inside.

Teeth chattering, she gathers her robes tighter around herself as she squints into the darkness. Her sister's room is uncharted territory, but the window at the other end of the room provides enough light that her eyes quickly adjust.

Anna doesn't know what she was expecting. Elsa's room looks exactly the same as her own - the only real difference is just how _cold_ it is.

The bed is warm. The bed is so soft and _warm_ that Anna almost cries when she slides beneath the heavy blankets, breathing in deep, thinking that if she can only remember what her sister might smell like, it might be enough. She can only imagine what Elsa looks like when she sleeps beneath these blankets - curled up, or stretched out, taking up space? Does she hold herself like Anna does? Does she sometimes cry herself to sleep, thinking of Anna? Is it selfish of her to hope that she does?

Anna runs her fingers over the pillows where her sister has laid her head, and she wonders what she dreams of. She wonders if Elsa has nightmares like she does, if afterwards she wants to run to the comfort of her sister's arms as much as Anna does.

Anna freezes when she hears the door close, her heart plunging into the pit of her stomach. She can just barely see over the edge of the blankets, can barely see her sister's form surrounded by a soft halo of candle light as she approaches the bed. Elsa watches her steps and Anna watches her sister's face, trying to remember the last time she was this close.

Elsa takes a seat on the edge of the bed, her back to Anna, and sets the candle on the small bedside table, her gloves following a moment later. She rubs her hands together and breathes into them, then reaches up to her head and lets her hair down, slowly combing through it with her fingers. Anna aches to reach out and touch the long white hair falling down Elsa's back.

Elsa lifts the blankets and turns to lay down, and when she sets her hand on the blanket over Anna's stomach and presses down, Anna can't help but laugh.

The scream that her sister lets out cuts Anna's laughter short, and she can only try to apologize as Elsa jumps up from the bed, knocking the candle from the nightstand and onto the floor. She watches helplessly as Elsa grabs the candle and stomps out the small spark in the carpet, rearing back to give Anna a look that makes her wish she'd stayed in her own room.

“Anna?!”

Anna swallows and pulls the blanket off of herself, sitting up in the bed with an apologetic smile. “Hey, sis...how's it going?”

“How- what are you doing here, Anna?” Elsa huffs, setting the candle back in it's holder on the bedside table. “ _Why_ are you here?”

“Is it so much to ask to spend some time with my own sister?”

“Yes, it is!” Elsa shakes her head, hands on her hips. “I stay in here for a reason, Anna.”

“Oh, yeah? What reason is that? To make sure that I see as little of you as possible?” This is the first conversation she's had with her sister in a long time – a fire is growing inside her and she's struggling not to let her rage show. “To make sure that I have no one to talk to?”

“Anna...” Elsa sighs. “You-”

“I'm dying out there, Elsa!” She hopes the break in her voice isn't noticeable, but she can tell it is by the look Elsa gives her. “I can't live another day alone. I can't...I can't talk to the pictures on the walls anymore, Elsa...” She sniffs, rubbing at her face, and draws her robes closer together to fight off the cold.

“I stay in here to protect you.”

“From what, Elsa? From you? Are you going to hurt me?”

Elsa stiffens, drawing her hands together in front of herself. Anna rages, wanting to scream at her – how can she be so _calm_? Doesn't she know what she's doing?

“You need to _leave_ , Anna.”

Whatever temperature the room is, Anna feels her sister's gaze throw her into a deep freeze. Hot tears well in her eyes but she wipes them away quickly, not wanting Elsa to see. Elsa has never been there to see her cry before. She doesn't want her to start now.

Anna shifts and crawls toward the edge of the bed in defeat, her tears leaving small wet spots where they hit the bed. As always, she'll return to her own room with little to show for her efforts. She only wants to know that Elsa still loves her, but now she knows she's truly despised.

She throws her foot over the edge of the bed and attempts to stand, but with her foot caught in her robes she trips, and in the next moment she's falling to the floor. She braces as she expects to feel the cold, hard floor smack into her, thinking it would perfectly punctuate her feelings at that exact moment, but it never comes. Instead she feels only Elsa's arms around her, and when she looks up at her sister she looks just as surprised as Anna feels.

Anna manages to free her foot and stands, rising to stand before Elsa, her fingers clenched desperately in the material of her robe's sleeves. Those sleeves continue beneath the edge of Anna's own robes, and it's only then that she realizes she can feel her sister's hands resting on her hips, freezing against her own warm skin. Heat rises to her face as she feels the cold air against her exposed body.

“Anna...”

She swallows hard and stares at the floor, ashamed and embarrassed. She lets go of Elsa's sleeves to draw the front of her robes closed again.

“I just...I _missed_ you, Elsa. We used to be so close.” She chokes, shaking her head. How can she explain herself? “I shouldn't have come here.”

Her sister's ice cold hand against her cheek startles her and her eyes snap up to look at her face in surprise. Elsa wipes a tear away with her thumb, looking tired, yet amused.

“What was your plan, Anna? What did you expect to happen?”

Anna chuckles, wiping her nose on her sleeve. “Nothing,” she admits, pressing her cheek into Elsa's palm, cherishing the contact. “I don't know what I expected.” All she knows is that she was willing to try anything.

“Were you really that lonely, Anna?” Elsa whispers, her thumb still on Anna's cheek, feeling the not unwelcome warmth. It's been so long since she's felt real warmth.

“Yes...” Anna sighs, closing her eyes. She reaches a hand up to lay it over Elsa's own, thinking that if they can just stay like this, things will be alright.

“I'm sorry, Anna. I'm so sorry...”

She thinks she imagines the feeling of her sister's icy lips pressing against her own, but Elsa's other hand comes to rest on the back of her head and pulls her closer, thin fingers curling in the hair at the nape of Anna's neck.

Elsa doesn't break the kiss as she helps Anna lay back on the bed and crawls over her, straddling Anna's thigh, her hands reaching up into her hair as Elsa's lips descend to her neck. Anna lets out a weak mewl and holds onto Elsa's shoulder with one hand, the other brushing back through her long white hair, trying to assure herself this is real. She lets out a shaky exhale as Elsa kisses her throat, fighting the urge to sob. If this _is_ a dream, she hopes she never wakes up.

“I'm sorry, Anna,” Elsa whispers against her collarbone, stroking her cheek and wiping away the tears that fall. “I didn't know..I didn't know.”

One of Elsa's hands parts the front of her robes and Anna gasps as icy fingers run down her hip, her fingers digging into Elsa's shoulder. She gasps as they dip between her thighs and press up against her.

“Sorry,” Elsa says, knowing her icy digits aren't the most welcome sensation. She can feel them slowly warming to Anna's own body temperature, the heat between her legs helping immensely. She slides them up against Anna's lips, feeling her squirm beneath her touch.

“It's okay,” Anna breathes.

Elsa smiles as she slides her fingers up between Anna's lips and then slowly presses a finger inside her, closing her eyes for a moment as the intense heat surrounds it. She presses her forehead against Anna's own and their lips find each other, Anna's mouth open and inviting. She moans softly into Elsa's mouth as her thumb brushes against a sensitive spot, her back arching as Elsa works her fingers in and out. Anna's hands grasp the sides of Elsa's head and fist her hair, holding her close.

“Elsa...!” Anna cries, breaking the kiss to breathe, feeling as if at any moment she might fall to pieces. Elsa kisses her cheek, her jaw, the space beneath her ear, presses her face into the hair at the side of her head and breathes. Anna wraps her shaking arms around her sister's body and moans into her neck.

“I love you, Anna,” Elsa whispers into her ear, and Anna finally sobs, clutching at her sister's robes for dear life. “I love you more than anything. I'm so sorry. I love you so much.”

Anna cries out and clamps her thighs around Elsa's hand as her orgasm rushes over her, hot tears streaking down her face as her head rolls back to the bed, her body trembling. Elsa kisses away her tears as Anna catches her breath, her legs and arms relaxing and releasing her sister. She lays limp on the bed and Elsa settles beside her, drawing her into her arms and pulling the blankets over them both. They fall asleep in each others arms, telling each other that they're loved, and knowing it now for the first time in a long time.


End file.
